Why me?
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: Sasuke has had feelings for his older brother Itachi for a long time. He is so miserable and depressed because of what he has to suffer through because of this curse. Add a blond haired meddler determined to fix that and you get...one pissed off Uchiha.
1. Why me?

**A/N: Hey! Here's another story from the Animefreakchelsea mind vault. I got the idea from a narutoXsasuke summary, but then it somehow changed into SasukeXItachi when I began to write.**

**A/N2: Listen, I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, and it's bothering the shit out of me. But I have a stupid writer's block. So I'm here on inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I just own the plot. Im not getting paid for this.**

* * *

That was Uchiha Sasuke's favorite uestion. Or so it seemed. But, if you lived one day in his life, you'd ask the same thing.

'God, why me?'

The bell rang and class began as the students took there seats. A blond boy, with blue eyes that attracted everyone, sat down beside a vary depressed looking boy. "Sasuke, teme, what's up?"

Sasuke just looked at him with tired and wild eyes. He looked absolutely dead. His cloths were wrinkled and out of place. His face seemed years old in it's tiredness of life and it's problems. The only thing that seemed to be normal was his hair. _'Did he even have to do anything to it?'_But Naruto Uzumaki was a smart kid, when you saw past his facade. He knew a lot and always paid attention when it came to his friends.

Sasuke was his best friend and he understood what was wrong. "Oh, is it Itachi?"

Sasuke's head just slumped down and hit the table with a loud resounding **_'BANG!'_** Then a equally loud, "Dammit! Why me?"

Naruto stared at him sympathetically. Yeah, he knew. He knew about Sasuke's more-then-brotherly affection (or what he called MTB affection) for Itachi.

Itachi was nineteen and was the the object of his twelve year old brother's feelings. He hadn't told any one, but anyone who paid enough attention could see the utter adoration and longing in his eyes every time Itachi walked by, or talked to them. He had told him that he knew, but of course Sasuke denied it.

But once Naruto has showed suport he didn't say it any more, he just went along with it.

"Yeah." Said boy mumbled into his notebook. He had yet to raise his head from his desk and didn't seem inclined to do it any time soon.

Sighing, Naruto asked, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke groaned before he turned his head to the side slightly to look at his friend. He sighed but didn't answer.

"No sleep last night?" The blue eyed boy prompted.

A shake of the head.

"Another dream about him?"

Another shake.

"Dammit, Sasuke, why don't you just tell him and stop putting your self through all this misery?!" Naruto snapped. He hated seeing his friends in pain, and all the lack of responses from Sasuke were pushing him into a violent rage.

That got a reaction. Sasuke snapped up right in his chair and he glared. "Tell him?" He asked mockingly, yet lowly, making sure no one heard. His voice was full of malice. His tan friend flinched away slightly. Sasuke was the only one who could ever scare Naruto. And he always put the fear of God into him. "Yeah. **'Oh, Itachi, what's up? I had a tough day at school. I didn't get any sleep last night because I heard you and your girlfriend fucking in the room next to mine last night. But that's to be expected, you know, 'cause I'm in love with you. Well, gotta go do my home work. See you later.'**How was that?" He grit his teeth and held onto the desk with his full strength, splintering the wood.

Naruto looked around, happy that no one was watching them. Their teacher hadn't come in yet, which was normal. He was **_Always_**late. Turning back to Sasuke he tried not to run at the sheer look of anger on his face. Sasuke could kill him. Fortunately, he knew that. But unfortunately, so did Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I..I'm just worried, that's all..."

"Well don't be!" He hissed back. "I don't need it."

It was the tone in that last statement that caught his attention. It was low and defeated. It was what made Naruto want to help him no matter what. Just as their sensei, Kakashi stepped into the room, Naruto began to formulate a plan. No one knew what he was capable of when he took the time to plan things out, or when he put forth effort into something.

And maybe, just maybe, if Sasuke had, he just might have been able to save himself. Just maybe...

* * *

Hey! How was the chapter? I know its short, but its heading somewhere, that's for sure. I hope you like it and that you'll review it, cause if you don't I wont write anymore.

**Its just the way i am. I cant write if i don't got the will, and my will to write comes from your comments, Good or Bad.**

**REVIEW! Thanks for reading-**

**Animefreakchelsea**


	2. Faze one

**Hey everyone! Chapter two is now up! -Smile-**

**Sorry chapter one was so short. This one is longer. So will the others if I have anything to do with it!**

**Sasuke:** _Weren't you the one who wrote the short chapter in the fist place?_

**AFC:** _...shut up._

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or its characters. I own the plot. I'm NOT getting paid for this.-pouts- Too bad...**

**

* * *

**

What was there to say? Really?

Nothing but, I, Naruto Uzumaki, am a genius!

Naruto had come up with the perfect plan. And when he said perfect, he meant per-fect!

Since yesterday during first period when he had started planning, he hadn't stopped. Nope. Nothing was to good for his best friend, Sasuke. But he did wish that everyone would stop looking at him like like they had never seen him before. I mean, GOD! It's not like they haven't seen someone in deep thought before...Well...it WAS Naruto.

Said blond was waiting by an abandoned class room for his depressing friend. He knew he was close when the atmosphere of the hall way grew steadily darker and people seemed to jump out of the way of an on coming Sasuke Uchiha.

No one was really afraid of him...per say...More like, hey, if he doesn't want to kill me today, I'm good! And with the way Sasuke looked, you knew today was not the day you would live. Of course, being the oblivious blond he was at most things, he didn't feel it. He just threw himself at the black haired boy and tackled him to the ground. "Teme!" Sasuke grunted on impact and fell to the floor with the boy. "Dope, get off me!" They wrestled like that for a moment, but Sasuke eventually gave up playing and elbowed Naruto in the ribbs, causing him to lose his breath and gasp, which gave Sasuke the chance to push the idiot off.

Sasuke was a great fighter. He was taught by his brother Itachi since he was four and able to understand the concept of fighting and protection. Since then, Sasuke had spent hours upon hours training with Itachi, learning everything and anything he could get his hands on. Of course that was up until about six months ago, when Sasuke had abruptly stopped, leaving with no explanations. He was great, but was no where NEAR as great as his older brother. Though, he was sure that no one had ever seen Sasuke fight all out. No one really wanted to think of what that would be like. Sasuke was te only one alive who could probably fight Itachi and hold his own. He might have been able to live too.

The reason he had stopped was because six months ago was around the time when Sasuke seemed to define his feelings for Itachi for more then brotherly ( MTB ). And only then did he realize that his feelings had been there for a good three years.

He didn't care that it was incest, gay, or pedophilia, he just wanted Itachi.

And he would have continued to be with him during those hours alone, training, if seeing his brother all hot, sweaty, and drop dead sexy hadn't given him such a hard on. Damn hormones!

Sasuke didn't see anything wrong with what he felt, or wanted. The only reason he hadn't told his love was because he was, 1) afraid Itachi would reject him, 2) think it was disgusting, 3) never talk to him again, and lovely number 4), hate him for all time. He wouldn't have been able to take it.

And those thoughts entered him mind every rising, held all day, and didn't leave all night. Those thought were what made the Uchiha's temper so much worse, and his patience so short. He would kill you if you annoyed him or even bothered him if he was in his depressing moods. And, of course, he always was.

Yet, all this- his attitude, foul temper, and ability to kill you easily- never dimmed his reputation and popularity. Yep, Sasuke was still the most coolest and (quoting the screaming girls that follow him everywhere- even into the bathroom!) the most drop dead gorgeous guy around. he had fan girls up the yin yang and could never get rid of them...no matter how many times he threatened to kill them.

The group was called, SUAA- or for you new comers, Sasuke Uchiha addiction anonymous- and all the girls were in it (they even had pins. Fucking pins!). It was run by an ugly ass, obsesive bitch named Ino. And Sasuke hated them all. Well, not ALL of the girls. There were still some sane ones that he just found to be okay. (At least they weren't obsessed with him!)

Those few were Hinata Hyuuga- Naruto's girlfriend, Subaku no Temari- his pall, Shikamaru's girl, Ten-ten- Neji's girlfriend, and lastly, there was Sakura- Subaku no Gaara's girlfriend... or property. Whatever you prefer. (Seriously, the guy was such a possessive bastard! He was always around her, never leaving. He would seriously fuck anyone up who even came close to her. There were some... badly broken bones last year before people realized that when something is Gaara's, it means, HAND OFF!!) Not that she seemed to mind. She was in love with him, and he her, or so everyone guessed. He never told anyone anything about feelings. He was always so cold and indifferent.

These people were all close to Sasuke, and would do a lot for him. ( Even Gaara, who had once told Sasuke that he would never die for him, but would live for him. Hearing that from Gaara at the time -still is, come to think of it- was something.) They would help and support him if he ever needed it. Everyone else was outside there little bubble and could go fuck them selves.

Sasuke rose from the hall floor and glared at the blond. "What was that for?" He asked annoyed. (Big surprise.)

"Nothing. I just missed you, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke's black eyes assessed Naruto unconvinced, before deciding to leave it. He knew that something was going on, but didn't really care. He turned his back on his best friend and began walking away.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled after him. When the boy didn't even pause, Naruto jumped up and ran after him. "Sasuke, wait, I want to tell you something."

"What?" Sasuke had a bored tone as he kept his eyes straight ahead, keeping watch for the fangirls who seemed to jump out of no where and try to drag him into a empty classroom.

"I have an idea that will help your mood!" Naruto's face turnied into a britliant smile, his blue eyes shining.

Sasuke glared at the blond and stopped walking. "There is nothing to be helped. I'm fine. Besides, you and ideas don't mix. They would destroy your mind because they require thinking." He smirked.

"Haha Sasuke. Very funny." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway," He said, back to business. "I heard that your mom and dad are going to France on their second honeymoon for about a month, right?"

He hesitated, not liking the way his friends smile turned predatory, like he was about to trap his prey. "Yeah..."

"Great! I know just what you need!"

"I already told you dope, I do-"

Naruto wasn't listening. He had already began to fun away, in the opposite direction, toward the office.

Shaking his head at the idiots actions he headed off to class. But when he took his seat he heard the morning announcement.

"Will everyone please stand for the pled-"

There was a muffled sound then, "Hey! Give that back!"

"No one listens to you anyway, Sai!"

"Bastard, give it back to me Naruto, we still on the air!"

The class had already burst out laughing. And by the sounds coming from the opposite side of the door, so had most of the other classes.

"Good. I'm sure that no one wants to hear anything from you anyway. Your a pathetic Sasuke Uchiha wanna-be. It's a bit sad really..."

There was something that sounded like a gasp. 'Hn.'thought Sasuke. 'The dope must have kicked him.'

"Anyway, hi everyone! this is Naruto Uzumaki, coming to you live from the office announcement room! Just wanted to let you all know, "**PARTY AT SASUKE'S! TONIGHT AT 7! BRING BEER**!" The sound of the microphone turning off was drowned out by cries of cheers from everyone. People he didn't even know where coming up to him, saying that they would bring the alcohol.

Sasuke was pissed. But he wouldn't pull out of the party. Not because of his reputation, he didn't give one fuck about it, but because maybe, just maybe, it would help him out, if only a little. It would get his mind off of Itachi at least. So he let it go, telling people who asked his address.

Yeah, one night of peace.

Or so he had thought...

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone!**

**How'd you like i?**

**Naruto:** _Stupid cliff hangers..._

**AFC:** _Well i want my readers to b thirsty for what comes next._

**Naruto:** _Then just tell them that...Sasuke will get fucked by Itachi in the next chapter. they'll come running._

**AFC: O.O...**

**Sasuke: ...-nose bleed**_-...oh , yes, please..._

**Itachi: ...-walks away-**

**AFC: -sighs-** _no, that wont be happening...in the next chapter anyway._ **-winks-**

**Sasuke:** _Please Review!_

**Sakura:** _I don't know about you, but im for some hot yaoi right now. And between Sasuke and Itachi..._**_-_drools-**

**Gaara: -Glares at AFC-**

**AFC:** _What I do??_


	3. BEER!

**Five hours! It took me five hours! ugh! So tired. It's 2:20 in the morning! I hope you'll like it. I tok the advise of a reviewer and pull more into it. I hope you all like it. I'm doing the best i can, so please review and tell me how I'm doing.**

**I kinda feel like i suck though, cuz i got more then 200 hits and only 5 reviews. It this story really that bad?**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, just plot.**

* * *

Naruto decided to walk with Sasuke home so they could start getting the house ready for the party.

Even though Naruto had been over once or twice before, the sheer size of the house, if you could even call it a house, still stunned him. It was more like two football fields wide, and one tall. It was grey because of the stone it was built out of, and had windows that were about six feet tall on every of their five floors.

The house wasn't even imaginable in it's size alone. Not to mention the thousands upon thousands of acres of land they owned. Seriously, could any place be more "Look at me, look at me!!" ?

It was easy enough to know what they planned. A simple trash the house party with loud music and tons of alcohol. No drugs, never drugs. Sasuke would literally rip your head off if you brought anything like that into his house.

Naruto had an idea for the music, so, in agreement, they both raided Itachi's CD collection. He had quite an extensive variety. Being that their family was really rich, thanks to their dad owning and running several million dollar businesses around the world, Itachi never turned down a chance to get more music. They even took Sasuke's stereo system down stairs, though, they had dropped it a few times...okay, so maybe just Naruto and on Naruto's foot, but still. It consisted of a DJ area and two of the best sound speakers known to man. Along with that, they placed several more large ones around the first floor.

They moved around the furniture, pushing it all out of the way so that there would be room to dance, not that they would be short on space. They placed all the family valubales in the Garage next to his dad's collection of cars and motorcycles. He's have to remember to lock the door.

Next came the food. Well that was easy enough, considering that they just had to send out about eight of their servants to bye tons of junk food with some punch.

After the long ass table was piled high with everything, they dismissed the workers for the day. Sasuke was already setting up the wild colored light that would turn the party into a full on, all out, high school bash.

It was just turning seven ten when the bell sounded through out the house.

"Dope, get the door." Order Sasuke as he started playing the music. The first song was an up beat one, to get the party going.

Muttering something that sounded faintly like, "I'm not your slave, oh great Uchiha.", Naruto got up and welcomed their guests in.

The first few to arrive were, of course, there buddies. Shikamaru came in followed by Temari, Gaara with Sakura, Neji and Tenten, and Hinata "This looks great you guys!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah..." Was all Shikamaru responded.

"It's yet to start guys," Answered Naruto who turned off the actual light, flickering instead the multicolored beams. The music blasted from the stereos so loud that they could all feel the vibrations.

Over the next half an hour, over six hundred students from Konoha High were all partying and laughing. The punch was spiked, the food almost gone, the air was hot and heavy, and the teens' hormones had kicked in with the mood. People were grinding all over each other, others were already in the many rooms spread through the house. But most of them were just placed in corners for all to see, pushing past the limit of R rated. Yet, no one seemed to mind.

Sasuke had been pulled into a dance with a guy he didn't even know and was completely lost in the rhythm and rubbing against his partner. He shamelessly pressed closer when the song pulled him to do so.

The only time Sasuke _**was**_relaxed was when dancing, when he had no control over his body. That's another reason why he was so popular. He was an amazing dancer. So sensual and free, totally absorbed to pay to much attention to anything else. That was the reason he had lost sight of Naruto long ago.

That was also why he never saw a black haired man step into the house.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, who was completely shocked at what he saw when he arrived home, but he didn't show it. He looked calm, cool, and collected, as always. He casually leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest, looking for his brother. He ignored the looks he received from both boys and girls alike, they were nothing new. When he spotted his sibling dancing..., no..., rubbing against random people he walked over and yanked him off, effectively awakening him from his zone out.

He pulled a shocked Sasuke to an unoccupied corner and pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck is all this Sasuke?" He asked lowly.

Realizing who it was, Sasuke stilled immediately, then forced himself to relax. He puled away and meant his brother's eyes. "It's a party Itachi. What does it look like?"

"An orgy." He replied sarcastically. "For fucks sake, why are you having one?"

"Hey! It wasn't _**my**_ idea!"

"Oh?" Asked Itachi unconvinced.

But before Sasuke could retort, he was interrupted by, "Itashi!"

Naruto. And he was drunk. Or course.

"Whaaaatssssssss up, Itashi?" Slurred Naruto with a beer in one hand and his other arm slung over Sasuke's shoulders.

"Naruto." Itachi acknowledged with a nod. "I suppose this was your idea."

"Yeaa! Itsss a gweat patyy, nooo?"

Itachi was never one to really throw parties. Then again, he never cared. He went to them only when he was in the mood to. He was bothered this time for a reason he didn't really know. He just shrugged it off and folded his arms across his chest again and looked at them. "There had better not be anyone in my room"  
"Oh yeah, right." Replied Sasuke sarcastically. "Their drunk Itachi, not mentally retarded. They know not to even touch your stuff. You'd kill them, literally."

Itachi just shrugged.

Naruto asked, "Youuu gonna stayyy?"

"I don't have anything to do so I might as well stay and supervise."

"Supervise? Were not children." Sasuke shot at him.

"Right. I can see that." He nodded in the direction behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see people jumping off the second floor banister, into a pile of empty beer cans.

Growling in exasperation and annoyance, he grit his teeth. "Fine, whatever."

The plan was to forget about Itachi, now he's here now. Fuck.

He grabbed the beer out of Naruto's hand and chugged it down. "Fuck." Was all he said when he finished, not wiling to elaberate on that.

Itachi smirked and took the beer that Naruto offered him. "Allll right! Cooome oon Itasshi, less see wats you gots!"

Cracking open the can, he gulped it down and crumpled the can, before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. Naruto smiled and pushed the brothers onto the dance floor. They all danced around, with no one, yet near everyone. The thing that everyone would have agreed on though, was that the great dancing ability ran in the family. If anything though, Itachi was a bit better. It must have been because of his shape. He was tall and had hard muscles that were rock hard, but they weren't bulky or over done like some. And the way they moved with the music, it was as fluid as water. They cared him in simple moves, making everything seem sexual and beautiful. It was hard to look away.

It was quite a while before they had to stop to get something to drink. Naruto brought them some punch to hydrate them as they took the time to breath the less warmer air. They were sweating from all the perspiration in the air and their shirts clung to their bodies.

Itachi was on his fourth cup, Sasuke on his second-he couldn't exactly remember why, but he knew he shouldn't drink to much of the punch- when Naruto came in, yelling "Oi! Ssassukee, Itassshiii, weees, the gwoup and I, are pwayin a game. Coooome on! Pway it with us!"

"Aren't we a little old for games?" Asked Sasuke, who noticed that the room was a bit out of place in his head. He shook his head to clear it and only succeeded in making it spin a little. Crap...He was drunk. He had a very low tolerance for alcohol. But he only had one beer...She shrugged it off. He was quite level headed when he was drunk on a small amount though, like now. He knew what was going on, could speak clearly, and remember everything the following day, but his mind was clouded a bit and kind of lost all sense of right, reality, and situations. It would always come back the next day though.

Itachi could take more then him, but not that much more. And he was a bit like Sasuke in his drunken state, but unlike his brother, he never remembered what happened the following day. And sadly, Itachi was drunk. You could see it in the care free of his eyes.

Naruto was an easy drunk as well. One beer and he was all made for an interesting party though. Naruto drunk was better then comedy centeral at it's best. He never remembered shit and never knew anything. He seemed unable to think clearly sometimes as well.

Naruto pouted. "Awww, noo fun Sassuke-kunn! Pwease? Evwyone wanss youuu to pway! Itasshii toooo!"

"Why not?" Was all Itachi responded, getting up and swaying slightly.

"Fine." Mummbled Sasuke, as he joined them, grabbing his punch.

"Yaay! Itssss up in Itasshii'sss wooom cuuz it wasss thee oonly woom open."

"Hn." Was the only response as the Uchiha siblings climbed the stairs to the third floor, heading to Itachi's room.

Naruto stopped before he followed, giving them a head start. He smirked as he watched them climb the stairs with slight difficulty. "Oops. I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that I spiked the punch? My bad." He muttered before climbing after them.

* * *

When the three males entered the room, they saw four other people sitting on the floor, apparently waiting for them. They were Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, and Kiba.

They sat in the middle of the open space on the floor. Itachi's room was large and quite dark. The walls were paintd back and red. The curtains were closed, not letting any light in. His king sized, four poster bed had it's own drapes and the were a dull blue. They were also closed. Among the many things in his room were his shelved of music, books, movies, a plasma screen TV, a high tech computer, an oak desk, and a sitting chair that seemed to be placed just write so he can watch TV or read a book.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata, angled slightly like the rest, creating an uncompleted circle. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto who was on his left, and Kiba, who was at his right. And Itachi sat between Hinata and Gaara.

"Naaruto, gots the spinny thingy?" Asked Kiba, as drunk as the rest. Actually, the whole group was drunk. Even little Hinata. She hick uped and blushed.

"Itss a bottle Kibaaa, ands I gots it!" Naruto slurred and placed it in the middle of the circle. Then he yelled, "Ruless, ruless!!"

"What we need rules for?" Asked a tipsy Sakura.

"Just cuz! Now, theyyy should bee simple. Ummm...thee person youuu lands onnn, youu has to truf or dare. If youu choosee a dare, theys noo backing out, evers! Ans if troof, youu must never, evers lie. The gaame endss when weee runs out of alcohol." He gestured to about ten full, unopened cases of beer behind him. "Doss wee al agwees?"

Hinata nodded.

Kiba laughed and said, "I wonts be backings out!"

Gaara just stayed there, waiting. He took that as a confirmation.

Saukra yelled, "Yeah!"

Sasuke just 'Hn'ed.

And Itachi smirked.

"Okays! Gweats!" Then he looked around the circle. "Uhhh...Kiba! Youu gos first."

Kiba grinned and spun the bottle. It spun for a short time before it slowed and finally stopped on Hinata. This time Kiba smirked. "Hinata, troof or dare?"

"Uhh...I don't know Kiba-kun." She hesitated before looking around at all the eyes staring at her. "Truth."

Kiba smirked knowingly. "Have youu ever thoughtt of Naaruto inn a sexuaal way?"

Hinata blushed scarlet and you could already see that she regretted her decision. She lowered her head. "Yes." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Haa! I knews youu weren't asss inno-cent ass youu seemed!"

Naruto smiled lightly, hiding his true enjoyment at that litle fact, and patted her on the back. He handed her a beer, knowing it made her feel more confident. "Itss your turn too spin."

Reaching forward, she spun it. It landed on Gaara. She bushed before taking a healthy swig of beer. Her gaze hardened and she smiled. "Truth or Dare, Gaara-san"  
"Dare." He was looking at her challengingly and she smirked after taking another swig.

"I dare you to... kiss Sakura-chan."

Everyone blinked. It was weird, hearing something like that coming from quiet little Hinata, but like they say, beer does the weak good.

Sakura blushed. "Hinata!" She squeaked.

Gaara smirked again and leaned over and grabbed Sakura, pulling her into a kiss. It lasted a good minute before Sakura pulled away, breathless.

Gaara span. It landed on Naruto. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm...Dare. Doss youurrrrr worsst!" He laughed slightly.

Gaara's smirk turned into one of pure menace. " I dare you...to grope Hinata."

Kiba burst out laughing and fell on the floor, holding his sides with all his might. "Pay backsss a bitsh, isn't its?" He asked looking at a flushed Hinata.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and hesitated. He couldn't pull back, not if this was going to work. Quickly he reached out and grabbed at her chest. She gasped in surprise and her face grew into a more intense red then they had ever seen on her, and that was saying a lot.

Glaring at Kiba the whole time he spun. Kiba. He smirked at Kiba. "Troof or dare, basstardd?"

Hesitating, he chose, "Troof."

Naruto laughed and asked, "Kiba, how long have youu beens having wet dweams of Ssakura-chan?"

Gaara's head snapped to Kiba with a death glare that ment, _'Your face is going to be on the five o'clock news as a dead man.'_

Naruto laughed and repeated, "Pay backsss a bitsh, isn't its?"

Growling, Kiba answered. "Five years..."

Gaara said, "Your a dead man."

Kiba scowled and spun. Sasuke. "Troof or dare?" He asked as he reached for a beer.

"Truth."

"Troof? The gweat Uchihaa picked troof. I'm shocked."

Itachi smirked from the opposite side of the circle.

"What's the question Kiba?" He asked, growing annoyed.

"Hm. Fines then. Uh...Whatss your sexuaal preferancee?"

Sasuke blanched. "Wh-what?"

"Whats do youu likes? Girlss or guyss?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

Sighing, Kiba shot him a look. "Youur never wif girlss and I just wanted too checks."

Sasuke looked nervously at Naruto who was staring at him. All he could think was, Fuck. He grabbed another beer, already aware that he he shouldn't and would pay for it soon.

The younger Uchiha hesitated and said, "I'm gay."

Kiba fell over.

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"I'm gay." He repeated downing the beer instantly.

The whole room seemed to have a variety of reactions.

Naruto smiled, Hinata blushed, Kiba was in shock, Gaara looked indifferent, Sakura looked...dazed. He figured she was imagining a yaoi scene with him in it. He shuddered and looked at the person who's reaction meant the most to him.

Itachi. Itachi was looking intently at him, nothing more, nothing less. No hate or disgust. He sighed, relived.

He spun and it landed on Sakura. He looked questioningly at her.

"Um, I'll picks...dare"

Sasuke thought about it. He felt like he owed something to Gaara, because he didn't seem to care and also, he was his closest friend, aside from Naruto that is. An since he knows that Sakura was... a little on the nonsexual side he said, " I dare you to give Gaara a hand job."

Her mouth dropped and her eyes turned deer like. But he couldn't help how Gaara's eyes looked happily back at him and then lustfully at Sakura.

She Glared at Sasuke before rising and bringing him into the bathroom connected to Itachi's room. They were in there for about ten minutes while everyone else just sat, drinking a beer or two.

When the door opened and they reappeared, Gaara looked crazy with lust and Sakura looked like she was just caught without her bra in in school. It was just to funny to hold back laughing.

Sakura glared at him as she took her old seat and spun. Itachi.

She asked, "Truth or dare Itachi-san?"

"Dare."

She smirked and it held such evil cunning that Gaara could be proud of. "Youu shouldn't have dones thats." And she laughed, smiling at Sasuke, who tensed.  
Naruto was watching this with vivid interest, keeping all the details in his head.

"I'm ssorry abouts this, Itachi-san, but hell hath nooo furry likes a woumen scorned."

"I think you mean fury, not furry."

She blushed, but nodded. "Yeah, well then. I dare youu, Itachi-san to..." She paused, looking at Sasuke.

He looked ready to run. He didn't know what she was planning, but he was truly terrified, for the first time in his life.

"To pinss Sssasuke to the gwound and makes out wif hims!"

Blank shock.

That's all that passed through the whole entire room. Or maybe it was just Sasuke, he was to shell shocked to know what was going on around him.

In reality though, Gaara looked surprised _( I know, right? OMG!!) , _Sakura looked pleased beyond reason, Kiba looked dead as he reached for more beer like it was his life line, Naruto looked happy, and Itachi.

Itachi looked at Sasuke calculatingly.

Slowly, he got to his knees and took a small kneel towards his sibling. It was enough to shock Sasuke out of his stuper.

He backed up as Itachi took another forward movement.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sakura!? We're brothers!"

Only Naruto seemed to hear the desperate hurt and longing in his voice.

"Yess, and I'm mad."

Sasuke looked desperately to Itachi. "What are you doing!?"

" I chose dare, and I'm not going to back down."

"You and your stupid pride, Itachi. This is wro-AHH!!"

Itachi had jumped on Sasuke, effectively pining his brother below him. His legs held down Sasuke's and his chest was planted securely on his. Both Sasuke's hands were caught in one of Itachi's. "Itachi! What are you doing!? Get off me!" He tried to fight him off. If he didn't get him off and get away soon, he was sure that his brother would feel his body's reaction to their current position. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't get him to budge.

"Sasuke, you know you can't fight me. I'd win all the time. So be a good little brother, and kiss me."

The words were so sensual, so sexy that Sasuke froze. He had always wanted to hear words like that from his brother, and now that he had, his body just seemed to not be able to comprehend it. It went into complete lock down.

The next thing he took in were soft lipps presing against his own. His eyes were opened and looking at the man above him with his eyes closed. He felt said man apply more pressure when he didn't respond.

"I don't see any tongue, " Commented Sakura. He had forgot she was there.

Itachi grew impatient and his free hand came up to Sasuke's mouth to open it forcibly. Soon Sasuke felt an foreign object in his mouth.

Itachi's tongue explored ever inch and crevice of Sasuke's mouth, before it rubbed against his own. The taste was so good and the fact that Itachi was actually kissing him was so amazing that finally, just as Itachi was going to pull back, Sasuke's body responded to his brain's demands and his arms pulled free from the loosened hold and wrapped themselves around Itachi's neck. He pulled him into him, kissing him back with everything he had.

He was rewarded with the toung rubbing against his own once more.

Sure it was just a dare, but if he had a chance to get anything from Itachi, now would be the only chance. The two battled for dominance and Sasuke surrendered to him when Itachi won.

The kiss lasted for three minutes, in the dead silence of the room. And when it ended, Itachi pulled back, staring into Sasuke's eyes. There was something in them that his mind wouldn't register. And he was sure that the man above him could feel his painful erection rubbing against his inner thigh, but wouldn't really know. For, the moment Itachi finally pulled away completely, Sasuke passed out from to much alcohol.

**

* * *

**

So, how was it? It is my longest chapter in all my stories so far,almost 4000 words.

I need you guys more then ever now. I can't continue writing a story that people think is bad. I just wont. please tell me what you think.

**Animefreakchelsea**


	4. Itachi

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I know I probably lost tons of my reviewers for it too, but I'm sorry. I've neglected this story along with another. I was just at a loss as to where to go next. But I forced myself to write this, cuz, well, I can't continue otherwise. You see, I must update all my stories before I can update another, or so im making it. And I update them all according to who has the most reviews, making this story fourth out of five. So, sorry. Review and I update faster!**

Dedicated to Ino77**who pretty much kicked me in the butt and said, 'Yo! Slow -ss! Update or I will get VERY angry."....Okay, so maybe not** _that_**, but still. The message was clear.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. Why? Cuz they won't let me. -sigh- They just don't see my brilliance of ItaSasu. It's a bit sad really.**

* * *

With a groan, Sasuke rolled over on his side but when he hit something he froze.

No, it was not an abnormal reaction. He was always like that. When you're a fighter like Sasuke or even Itachi, you are prepared for anything!

So, sasuke wasn't scared. And he **definitely **wasn't surprised. Not even when the thing pushed back slightly was he nervous. Nope. But when he realized the thing he hit was warm and muscular....

"Ah!" Sasuke jumped out of bed in a quick jerk. 'What the hell!?' Eyes wide, he looked around, only to spot Itachi sleeping in his bed. Wait. Itachi was in his bed....but then...where had

Sasuke slept? He wasn't stiff so he knew he hand't slept on the floor. It would have had to ment that he had slept on _something_ comfortable.

Looking around once more, he saw that Itachi's room held nothing of the sorts except for the bed and a chair that was on the other side of the room used for reading. That made no sense though. Because that would mean...

To say sasuke's mind was slow, and I mean _**slow**_working this particular morning, it could only be categorised as a huge understatement. He couldn't quite put two and two together yet.

Only when Itachi murmured something in his sleep and slighly turn so he lay on his back did Sasuke's mind finally click into place. 'Holy fucking shit!' He had laid with Itachi. No.

He had slept with Itachi.

In the same bed.

With Itachi.

In Itachi's room.

Alone.

With Itachi.

So close that they were touching.

He had laid all night right in the same bed.

With Itachi.

With.... Itachi....

'Mother fucking holy goddamn shit! I slept with Itachi Last night!'

And that he did.

* * *

Trying his best to ignore the splitting headache he had for a hangover, he forced himself to remember last night. 'Damn Naruto and your shit-hole of ideas.' He knew that there had been people at his house. Lots of people.

'Oh, yeah! The party. Naruto's Idea. Then there was dancing. Then...punch..., no, one beer, _then_punch. Itachi came somewhere in there and we all danced then...then i got a_ bit _tipsy. A bit. That's all. Then we played spin the bottle at Naruto's insistence. God, that dope will be the end of me. then we did dares and what not. I played for a bit before-'

Sasuke froze up once more as the dare between him and Itachi came to the front of his mind. Sadly, it seemed that his mind had needed it so much that it took in every _tiny_** fucking** detail and locked it away. **And** was willing to replay it over, and over, and _over_, and **over**again for him.

He had kissed Itachi.

No.

Itachi had kissed him.

No.

Itachi had made out with him!

No.

Fucking Itachi had fucking pinned him the fuck down and had fucking made out with him!

Holy shit!

With disbelief, Sasuke directed his eyes to Itachi's sleeping form, but was distracted from his train of thought when his eyes came in contact with it once more.

Itachi was naked and-

Wait.

What?

Letting his eyes travel down a bit, Sasuke saw- to his disappointment or relief he can not say- that the top blanket of the bed was covering his big brother from the navel down so he couldn't say for sure if Itachi was _completely _nude or not. (His mind couldn't not even process the fact that if he had been then he would have been sleeping with Itachi in the same bed when Itachi was naked. He wouldn't have been able to take it.)

As his eyes moved slowly- dangerously slowly- up Itachi's body he took in (and memorised) ever small detail there was. From every tiny faded scar to the defined muscles that lay dormant for the moment.

Itachi had a great build to him. He had a small but firm shape. It controlled you, not the other way around. He was tall, about the size of full grown men in the village, maybe a few inches short. But his size and shape made him look weak, making it a great advantage. But if you were around him during a mission or pretty much, if you were anyone _but_ Sasuke (and even he had a rare change) saw only the cold, determined, calculating side of him. That was the counterpart for his shape, for if you were fooled by his size, one look into his face would make you piss yourself. Yes he was handsome (Unfairly so, Sasuke thought) but he was fucking scary wheh he wanted to be.

Even his frame added to his ability, for it made him fast and lethal. Itachi was self made from the very beginning to be powerful and dangerous. His aura Frightened anyone, especially little kids. Sasuke couldn't remember how many time countless girls had wanted to confront him with their feeling but were strait shit scared that he would kill them. And honestly? Sasuke was pretty sure he would.

Because, looking up into Itachi's face he taught, as beautiful as he was, he had never dated anyone. Oh, sure, he guessed that Itachi has had sex, many times in fact, but it was only a one time thing, and he was almost just as positive that Itachi did something to make them all forget.

Itachi was just someone who did everything on his own and everything he did, he did perfectly and excelled at within days of starting it. I mean, Itachi had graduated college at sixteen. Hello! He was a prodigy! He had mastered so many types of combat skills that he was already making his own. Uchiha Arts. I mean, for crying out loud, the guy had his own world of worshipers!

No. Sasuke refused to say he was the head of them all....though he was.

But back to Itachi, Sasuke just couldn't get over the fact of just how wonderful his brother actually was. And as Itachi's chest rose with each breath he took, Sasuke couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have that body above his own. Or those lips pressing once more against his own. God, that kiss. Was there anything else to call it other then eternal ecstasy in heaven?

His mind was more then happy to replay it over again with the exact feeling hes had experienced last night.

Before he knew it, Sasuke had am erection from hell that ached more then it ever had. He needed release and he needed it now. He made his way to the closest release sanctuary (aka, the nearest bathroom) and shut the door with a snap.

Unzipping his pants, he hurriedly pulled them down along with his boxers and grabbed a hold of his erection.

Oh so slowly, he pumped his weeping cock, but as images played there way across his mind, he started going faster. Soon he panting with the pure fire that burned within him, so much so that he didn't hear the door open. Only if only he had picked a bathroom that wasn't Itachi's.

As his release came so did the object of it escape his lips.

"Itachi..."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke's head shot up at the sound of another voice. More so that he had subconsciously already established that it was Itachi. And so, he wasn't surprised when he saw Itachi standing at the door.

No. Sasuke wasn't surprised.

He was shocked as fuck.

* * *

**Haha! Another gone and done. How'd you all like it? Please review and tell me what you think should happen next. Who knows, maybe it will happen! Hehe!**


	5. As if I'd let you go

**Hey guys! This is chapter 5, and the second to last one. Don't forget to review! I write these for you, so...please? -puppy eyes-**

**A/N: Sorry for it taking so long to update, but hey, at least you guys moved into third on updating instead of fourth! Good job!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own naruto. I'm just some low-life who loves to write about it. ^^....wait a minute....HEY! -insulted-**

* * *

Looking his brother in the eye, Itachi slowly leaned against the frame of the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He raised an eye brow slowly, almost lazy. "Sasuke...may I ask what you're doing?"

"You know damn well what I'm doing!" Stuttered Sasuke. He was nervous. Oh man, did he hope Itachi didn't hear him same his name. _'Please, please, please, please!'  
_

"Yes, I guess I do. So then, I suppose the right question is not what are you doing, but who were you doing it to. So, Who were you masturbating to little brother?"

Shocked and a little scared of the look in his brother's eye, along with the unfamiliar sound of his brother's voice, he said, "I-it doesn't matter!" Pulling up his pants and boxers, he put his member back in where it belongs before zipping them up. Moving his way over to the door -his only exit- he tried to shove Itachi out of the way. It didn't work. "Get out of my way Itachi!"

"Oh, but little brother, you don't want me to leave, do you?"

"Oh yes I do!"

"That's not what it sounded like when you moaned my name as you came not a moment ago."

Sasuke froze as he was, hands on Itachi's chest, standing about a foot away. "Oh no...." Fell out of his mouth in a dead whisper.

"Oh yes." Replied Itachi. And before Sasuke even saw him move, he found himself pinned to the bathroom door which was now closed and locked. _'Locked! Why didn't I think of that!?'_

Sasuke's body was pressed painfully against the door, his hands pinned behind his back.

Itachi stood behind him, pressing up against Sasuke, while holding both if his little brother's hands in one of his.

Leaning forward, he whispered into his ear, "What exactly were you picturing little brother?"

"N-nothing!"

"Hm. You're lieing." Itachi ground his hips against Sasuke's ass, making the little boy moan.

Panting, the boy didn't try to deny it. Instead he began to cry. "Dammit Itachi! Leave me alone!"

Turning the boy so he faced him, Itachi leaned in and licked the slaty tears off his brother's face. "Sasuke....what's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

Stunned, Sasuke said, " I....I do....but...."

"But what?"

"I....I don't understand. Why are you doing this? You....you should be-" Sasuke braced himself for the impact these words were going to make on him, "-_disgusted _with me. I...I'm in love with you Itachi." As If expecting a blow he winced and tried to curl in on himself, which was quite unsuccessful considering Itachi Had his arms pinned above him in a vice grip against the door.

"Sasuke....why would you think something like that!?" Taking his brother in his arms, Itachi walked to the tub where he sat on the edge, sitting Sasuke on his lap facing him, which ment that Sasuke was forced to straddle him, not that he minded in the slightest.

"I, well...you're my brother. It's wrong." Sasuke mumbled out pathetically, not looking his brother in the face. _'I don't get it. Why isn't he mad at me? Damn, why does this always happen to me!? Why **me**?'_

"You haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were smart." Itachi scoffed.

"Huh?" Sasuke was at this point totally confused.

Itachi sighed at the look in his brother's face. "Man, and I thought Naruto would have said something by now..."

"Naruto? Huh? what about Naruto?" That name defineately got all of his attention. _'I swear, if dope told Itachi, I'll kill him!'_

"Sasuke....I'm in love with you too."

Said boy's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "W-what?'

"Yes, you heard right." Itachi chuckled. Actually chuckled! "I have been for quite some time now. About...four....five years is it now?"

"What...what does Naruto have to do with any of this?"

"He knew. He knew I was in love with you. He found out two and a half years ago, and after some death threats, he swore he'd never tell a soul."

Well that made sense as to why Naruto never told him, but...."Did Naruto tell _you_ I loved you?"

"No. Quite a loyal friend you got there Sasuke. I would have thought he told you the moment he knew you like me. He obviously didn't tell me because of you."

Sasuke was quiet a minute before realizing something. Something big. "This isn't just a coincidence is it? All the beer last night, the dare, and this morning....Dammit! Naruto set us up! I'll kill that dope!"

"Not right now you're not." Said Itachi as he made fast of holding Sasuke down as he made to get up.

"Itachi?"

"You're not leaving until you have a bath." With that, Itachi turned around and turned the knobs, making the water nice and warm.

Sasuke got up and stared at Itachi like he was crazy. "A bath? Are you crazy Itachi? I'll have one **after**I kill him." He walked to the door, but then stopped cold when he heard, "But **I** won't be here later."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder in confusion. What he saw made his heart stop, stutter, and take off three times as fast. Itachi was taking off his shirt leaving a well muscled chest for Sasuke to view.

"I-Itachi?" A blush crept it's way into his face as he watched said mucles work as Itachi pulled the shirt over his head.

"Sasuke, I just got you. Are you stupid enough to think I'd let you go that easily?" And with that, he pulled the little boy to his chest. "Come on, let's have a bath Sasuke."

* * *

**Well there it is! I know it's short but I wanted to end it there. Besides, the next chapter is the last one and it will be a lemon. So stay tuned!**

**Review!-**

**Animefreakchelsea**


	6. It's about time, you idiots!

**BEFORE I FORGET!!! Please, can someone tell me about the challenges? Like how you put them up and look at them, because I don't know. Is it like, you put it in the A/Ns or something? Please tell me, I don't know! T.T**

**A/N:okay, now, -cough- Ello loves!!!! ^^ Here's the update. Last chapter of why me and, ofcourse, the Lemon. It's my second lemon and second completed story.-big eyes-**

**Disclaimer:-.- Stop bringing this up! I don't own naruto!! **

**Warning:LMEONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON LEMON!!!!! You have been warned. No like, no read. LEMON!!!!! Yaoi incest people, lemon!.....did you know that if you said lemon a lot it actually ends up sounding like lama? O.o**

* * *

A bath? Sasuke was a but ....lost at the moment. Though having a half naked Itachi did help his mind in figuring it out a bit. When Itachi moved to remove his little brother's shirt, Sasuke finally pieced it together. A bath.

"Itachi....do you...do you mean a bath....or _bath_?" The question made Sasuke blush scarlet and look down. IT was embarrassing asking his older brother something like this but he wanted to make sure.

Itachi paused at the whispered words and looked down as his brother. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, seeming to find the floor more entertaining. Well, Itachi wasn't having that. Removing one hand from the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, he moved it until he grabbed his chin, forcing Sasuke to look up at him. Still, his eyes were downcast. "Sasuke, look at me." When he said it, he voice was soft and comforting. After a moment of hesitation, he complied. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do Sasuke. If just want to have a bath then that's up to you. But I will not let you go." His tone turned commanding at the end, making his words law.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "N-no, I didn't mean that I didn't _want_to do...to do that.....it's just....-" Sasuke broke off, his face flushing red once more.

Itachi had to refrain from smirking. Instead, he smiled at his brother. "Sasuke, are you trying to tell me that you're a virgin?" He laughed when Sasuke looked down, giving the answer in that movement. "I already know that Sasuke."

Sasuke's head shot up faster then he thought was possible. Fighting the blush that wanted to come back, he said, "What do you mean, 'you know'?" He glared at his brother.

You haven't had the time for lovers Sasuke, and if you had, trust me, they would all be dead by now." The and that was still on his chin tightened, confirming his words. He wasn't lieing. He wanted Sasuke all to himself, and that is what he would get. he couldn't hold back the joy and the shiver that ran up his spine at the thought of being Sasuke's first and only.

Sasuke's himself had wanted to save himself for his brother all along. Yeah, it could have been stupid if his brother hadn't felt as he did, but all was good, because Itachi did want him. Still, he was a bit mad that he wouldn't have been allowed to have lovers because his brother would have scared them away. "Oh? And that is fine that you have lovers when I couldn't?"

Itachi's smile died and he sighed. "Sasuke, it's not like that." He let got of his brother and sat on the edge of the bath again, this time shirtless, and so so delisous. "There was barely even a chance for me to get you. I wanted to wait for you, but when people look down on incest, let alone gays, what do you think would have happened? Tell me, what would you think- no, what _did_ you think when you thought about me?"

Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke sighed. "I thought that is was never going to happen. Not only is it wrong, but if by some chance it wasn't then what were the chances you were gay? Or that you particularly had anything against incest. Then there was the factor of even if by some miracle that all that happened, what was the chance that you would like me."

"Exactly." Itachi reached out and pulled Sasuke to him while shutting off the water with his other hand. "I didn't wait, and I do regret it Sasuke. But I have you now, and I'm_ not _letting go."

Looking into his eyes, Sasuke leaned in and kissed Itachi on the lips quickly before saying, "As if I would even let you try." And with that he crashed their mouths together, plunging his tongue into his brother's mouth. Without even a hesitant millisecond, Itachi responded, taking over and dominating poor little Sasuke's mouth. Then again, he didn't seem to mind as he groaned and pushed his hips down into Itachi's making him hiss out a breath.

Pulling away from the kiss, Itachi stood up, causing Sasuke to slid down his body until his feet touched the floor. On the way down however, he felt something press against his ass. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and saw the smirk that marred his face. "That was mean Itachi."

With an almost silent laugh, Itachi leaned down so they were eye level. Sasuke saw the look of heavy desire and lust in his eyes along with the love he had not seen before. He gasped at the strength of the emotions that swirled around in his brother's eyes. Itachi whispered in his ear, "Trust me Sasuke-" the way he said his name made tingles appear all across his body, "-that is not all that is going to happen." With that said, Itachi swiftly removed the shirt that hid his brother's upper body from him. Once it hit the ground, Itachi's hands were roaming over his flesh, feeling the satin like texture of the pale skin.

He didn't wait any longer. Soon both were naked and sanding before each other, letting their eyes travel over the flesh they had dreamed about for a long time. The moment was broken when Sasuke smirked and 'accidently' rubbed against his brother on the way into the bath. Once he settled himself below the water he looked at Itachi innocently. "Aren't you coming in Itachi?"

Narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, he too got in, sitting closer to him then they normally would have. "So this is war,_ brother_?" He leaned in and swiftly kissed Sasuke, cutting off any reply that would have made it's way from those delectable lips. Oh, yes, using that term would certainly get under Sasuke's skin as he was more into the world then he was. He considered it a way that stopped them from being together. Itachi used it as a way for them to be tied together forever.

Soon all teasing was gone from the kiss as passion swam into their mind, forcing them to do more then what they were. Soon the kisses deepened in intensity and Itachi drew Sasuke over to the ledge of the tub. Sasuke pushed Itachi's back against it and straddles his hips, wrapping his legs around his older brother's back. As their painful erections rubbed against each other, they both let out a low moan. "Itachi...." Sasuke was panting hard at the temperature of his body rose into something almost unbearable.

"What Sasuke? What do you want? Tell me." Again, Itachi pushed their erections together. It was hard to not simply take his brother, but he wanted Sasuke to tell him. He had waited long for this, he wasn't just going to take and not give. He loved Sasuke and wanted him to be pleased too.

"Ah...I..I want...Itachi do something!" He had started to move his hips feverously against his broters who were still going slowly. Why wasn't he moving more!?

"Tell me what you want." The words were a passionate command in Sasuke's ear. "Tell me."

Giving an aggravated sound Sasuke bit at Itachi's neck. How was he suppose to get words out of his mouth when they were like this? Trying his best he said, "I-Itachi...I want you..to.." This time he bit hard, causing blood to arise. He heard Itachi let out a hiss of pleasure before he felt Sasuke begin to lick at the wound.

With a moan, Itachi said, "You evil little demon." His voice was a bit straighned with the strength it was taking to hold back mindlessly driving into his innocent brother.

Moving his lips to his brother's ear, Sasuke whispered huskily, "Take me now Itachi. I want you to make love to me."

With an animalistic growl, Itachi switched their positions, placing Sasuke at the edge. Looking intensely into his little brother's eyes, he fiercely kissed him at the same time he pushed a finger into his tight entrance.

This time it was Sasuke who hissed at the invasion. His muscles twitched and tightened, trying to force out the offending digit. Itachi grabbed onto Sasuke's member and began slow strokes to distract his brother from the pain. It seemed to work as he added a second finger. He kissed Sasuke before telling him, "Relax. It will hurt some, but more if you try to fight it."

Nodding, he clenched his jaw, and Itachi felt the muscles slowly loosen around his fingers. Giving it a moment, he began to make scissors movements, stretching him. Soon, he entered the third, continuing his ministrations on Sasuke's member. It tightened for a moment before relaxing again. Smirking, Itachi kissed Sasuke and looked at him. "Very good, Sasuke." The teasing tone he used made Sasuke's eyes narrow a bit before he leaned forward, ignoring the more pain it caused, and bit Itachi on the lip, hard. Sasuke smirked and said, "You taste good _brother_." He licked the blood off his lips and stared at Itachi with amusement that disappeared in an instant when Itachi pulled out his fingers, only to shove them forcefully back in.

]Sasuke's head snapped back and a throaty moan came out of his mouth. Both the pain and the pleasure together were entwined as they made their way up his spine. He didn't have time to think it over though because Itachi quickly did it again. Each time at a different angle. Just when Sasuke was about to ask, Itachi hit something deep inside of him that made him scream out, the pain forgotten for the moment. eyes wide, he looked at his brother, only to see him smirking. Slowly, he pulled them out only to enter and hit it again.

"Ah! I-Itachi! W-what is that!?" His eye were so wide they made his head look to small to hold them. It would have been funny if they didn't have better things to think about.

"That, my dear brother, is your prostate." He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. He looked down at him for permission, knowing that if his brother said no then he would stop. But he wouldn't be able to stop after this if his brother changed his mind.

Seeing the unspoken question in Itachi's eyes, he smiles shakily, and nodded his head, giving him the go ahead.

"Are you sure? there's no going back if we do this." He said it with certainty and conviction. When all Sasuke did was nod, he nodded back. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward until his was right at the opening. Leaning down, he kiss his brother hard as he quickly plunged hilt deep, hitting the younger boy's prostate perfectly. Sasuke screamed so loud Itachi was sure that he had saw the walls vibrate. Not that he minded at all.

Trying his best to remain still so his brother could get use to his being filled like this was very difficult, especially since he was being squeezed from all sides by Sasuke's inner walls. He began to shake with the force it was taking not to break. Sasuke was so hot and _tight_....

After a moment Sasuke said in a very weak voice, "M-move Itachi."

Shaking his head, causing some sweat drops to slid their way down his face, neck and back, he said, "No, you're not ready-"

Growling, Sasuke gripped Itachi's shoulders before pulling back and slamming back down on Itachi's member. He yelled again, though this time void of all pain and said, "I said I am ready."

With a hiss, Itachi lost control and pounded into Sasuke's tight entrance, each time harder and with more power the the last. His hands grabbed Sasuke's hip, helping the inexperienced boy learn how to move with him, and also using it as a way to put more force into his thrusts giving Sasuke more pleasure.

Sasuke slammed his mouth onto Itachi's and kissed with a fire that he didn't know he had. It was then that Itachi matched his tongue to his thrusts, plunging them both into a heat that was his and only his. Sasuke.

Soon, they both came, screaming each other's name.

While they were recovering, Itachi bit down on Sasuke's flushed neck, leaving a mark. Smiling, he though, 'There. Now we both have a mark to prove we belong to each other.' After a few moments, they got up and Itachi helped Sasuke clean up as he couldn't move that well. Not only did his ass hurt like living hell, but his legs were recovering from their numbness.

When they were both dressed in robes they made their way back into Itachi room. Before they could lay in bed however, they saw a card laying on the made bed.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Relationship Expert**

**Call any time**

Itachi took the card before Sasuke crumbled it up and read what it said. He laughed. It was then though, that Sasuke saw writing on the back.

_Just a note, you two may either want to keep it quieter or at least get sound proof walls. You animals!_

_Love,_

_Naruto_

"NARUTO!" Screamed Sasuke at the top of his lungs, ready to rip that dope apart.

Just as he was about to, Itachi wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "I'm not done with you yet Mister."

The shock was clear on Sasuke's face before he blushed. "There's more?"

"Oh yes, there's a lot more." And with that, he pulled off Sasuke's robe, ready to make love to him once again.

* * *

Walking away from a house, a boy with tan skin and blue eyes filled with joy and mischief heard a scream that contained his name. With a laugh he looked down at the paper he was carrying and said, "I guess he got my message."

Smiling, the boy cheerfully checked off the box thext to: _Bloody blind Uchihas Ya/cest_

He hummed and looked at the next name: _Eyebrows & Wannabe Ya_

Whistling, he put the paper away and walked back home. He had some planning to do.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Yay! my second story! It's done!!!! I SOOOO happy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! -puppy eyes-**

**Love you guys. Thanks for the support!**

**-Animefreakchelsea**


End file.
